


The Best Kind of Trouble

by FletcherRose



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: Sergeant David Budd has been serving as a PPO for YN (you) a minister in the UK government, after a few weeks of working together a routine has been established - but one night, they step outside routine...





	The Best Kind of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> No fear if you haven’t watched the show, all you need to know is that Sergeant David Budd is a Principal Protection Officer (bodyguard) to YN a minister in the government

A month into the role and we were friendly, far from friends, but he was easy to talk to and had seen me practically naked after that slag assistant had spilled coffee down my front. We’d struggled at the beginning, but quickly found a rhythm and formed a routine, now I just had to control the lingering looks.

“Wait-”  
“Here, please ma’am? Yep.” I said before he could, closing the door behind myself and kicking my heels off while simultaneously shedding my jacket.  
“You ever wish you could go back before all this technology?” I called out, switching between texts, emails and WhatsApp.  
“Ma’am?” He replied.  
“I miss the days of phone calls being the only way to get in touch.”  
“Being away from my children I’m glad of FaceTime!”  
I unzipped my skirt at the back, untucked my blouse and unbuttoned the collar.  
“How many?” I asked.  
“Two, boy and girl.”  
“You don’t wear a ring?”  
“Separated ma’am.” He answered with a stern look as he passed by me and entered my office.  
“Sorry to hear that, Budd.”  
“Clear ma’am.” He said, coming around the corner.

“Want a drink?” I asked, dumping my bag on the bench top and placing my phone next to it before opening the drinks cabinet.  
“On the clock.” He said with a smile.  
I smiled back as I fixed a drink.  
“Anything else?” I asked, nodding at the fridge.  
“No, thank you ma’am.”  
“What do you do on those odd days off, Budd?” I asked, looking at the contents of my fridge.  
“I try and see my children,” he offered, stepping towards the kitchen bench.  
“Of course.” I said nodding.  
“What about you ma’am?” He asked, a sly look on his face when I quirked a brow at him.  
”Keep busy with work, it’s not too fun when you realize you’re alone.”  
“Sorry ma’am, I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s fine, Budd. And call me YN.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“No chance you’d ever call me by my name is there?” I said, biting my lip.  
“Not while on the clock,”  
I glanced at the time on the oven display and back at him.  
“I’ll catch you up one day.” I shared a knowing look with him as I rounded the bench.  
“Not likely, ma’am.” He said, quickly glancing me up and down as I closed the distance between us.  
“I like a challenge,” I whispered, looking from his lips to his intense gaze, noticing the small flicker of his eyes as I licked my lips.  
“It’s not a challenge ma’am, it’s part of the job.”  
I chuckled and nodded, turning away from him, of course I was just a job.  
His hand caught my upper arm in a firm grip, stopping me in movement and thought.

We seemed to be caught in that moment for eons, neither quite knowing what to say. I looked down at his hand, fingers twitching where they held my upper arm, “David,” I breathed.  
He quickly spun me back toward him, his lips landing on the corner of my mouth in a rushed kiss.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I mean, I didn’t-“ he began to stutter as he straightened.  
I lifted my palm to his cheek, my thumb running along his jaw line. I looked from his plump lips to his blue eyes.  
“You’re not just a job.” He sighed.  
I pulled him back down to my mouth and kissed him earnestly, I think I’d wanted this from the moment he’d cleared my apartment the first night.

His lips were wet and full against mine, pressing against me as if trying to mould to my lips. His tongue darted out and curled against my top lip before disappearing back into his mouth, encouraging me to chase it.

“You taste like listerine,” I murmured as I pulled back for breath, foreheads pressing against each other’s, eyes blurring into one as I glanced up at his.  
“You taste like baileys, ma’am.” He smiled broadly when I laughed, chuckling when I shoved at his shoulder before stepping away from him.  
“Can I interest you in something to eat?” I asked, opening the fridge door again in hope that something more appetizing had appeared.  
“Possibly,” He said with a mischievous tone, prompting me to close the door and look at him. He had stepped closer and was boxing me in to the corner of the kitchen.  
“What do you want?” I asked, gesturing weakly to the cupboard behind me as he tipped my head back with a finger under my chin, lowering his head and running his nose along my jawline, inhaling.  
“You,” he was quiet yet confident, letting me pull him against me but crashing us back against the wall.

Our kiss was rushed and frantic, teeth clashing and tongues careless. Fingers fumbled over buttons and greedy hands pulled at shirts and pushed at pants. When he had his boxers around his knees and my skirt hitched to my waist, he lifted me to the bench.  
“You sure?” I asked him while winding my legs around his backside and drawing him in close.  
He hooked a finger into my underwear, moving it aside as he guided himself into my wet wanting.  
“Yes ma-”  
“Don’t.” I cut him off, pushing my lips back to his, gasping against him when he thrust forward.  
Within minutes our pent up energy had expelled itself and we’d cum in a cacophony of grunts and groans, moans and murmurs, breaths and whispers.

David raised his head from my shoulder and pulled his boxers and pants up his legs as he stepped back. I pulled my blouse back over my shoulders and tucked myself back into my bra. There was an odd silence as we both were unsure what to say.  
“I think I should go,” he said after we were both relatively decent again.  
“Right. Wouldn’t want to keep the team waiting any longer.” I replied, slipping down from the kitchen bench and pulling my skirt down.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow… YN.”  
My head whipped up, catching the cheeky smile he had plastered to his face. I glanced at the oven clock. He’d worked overtime.  
“See you then, Budd.” I replied with a smirk.  
He amended his tie as he lead the way to the door with me following close behind.

He reached for the handle, looking back at me as I stopped it from opening. I leant up on tiptoes and placed a light kiss to his lips, once, twice, lingering for a moment before stepping back.  
”Goodnight Sergeant,” I said, watching him open the door, meeting his eyes as he glanced back at me.  
“Have a good evening, ma’am.”  
The catch of the lock echoed through the apartment, leaving me to my thoughts.  
I was in trouble - the best kind of trouble.


End file.
